<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That White Envelope by chiaschino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030964">That White Envelope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaschino/pseuds/chiaschino'>chiaschino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Final Hawkmoth Battle, MLB, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Team, Multi, Pining, Trip to America, a lot of pining, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrien is v cute, angst eventually, chat noir - Freeform, highschool miraculous ladybug, lots of fluff like mouthfuls of it, love square?, marinette is still awkward as hell, miraculous ladybug fanfic, miraculous trip!!, more than 2 miraculouses, teenage romance, they are all 16-17, they are all in 11th grade, they are not 13 istg, they go to America as a class, travelling around america, unrecognized love at first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaschino/pseuds/chiaschino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, life is always out-of-the-ordinary. Just regular high school teens by day; Paris’ most adorned superheroes by night. Managing double-lives has never been an easy task, though it seems to get easier day by day. That is, until they both receive a white envelope about a school trip.</p>
<p>And no, it’s just your average run-of-the-mill school trip.</p>
<p>Turns out that the whole 11th grade class of Françoise-Dupont High School are heading to the United States. It’s a dream to many; sightseeing, food, and bustling towns galore. But to these two special teens, it’s definitely a nightmare. And to top it all off? Marinette and Adrien both get put as travel partners. Can they enjoy an experience of a lifetime without putting their secret identities to risk?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste/Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ladybug/Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That White Envelope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi!! my name’s chia and i’m the author of this fic. i’m really excited to delve into this new au with you guys. if you would like to, please leave some constructive criticism since this is my first ever ao3 fanfic! now i won’t keep you here too long. i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i do, and i’ll see you guys soon :)</p>
<p>- chia &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>————————<br/></span>
  <span>Current Date: </span>
  <b>
    <em>April 20th, 2019</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time: </span>
  <em>
    <span>07:12<br/></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was a relatively calm and crisp Tuesday morning in the city of love. Distant stomping sounds were heard from early commuters on their way to work. The gentle whistle of wind flew through the air. The warm scent of oven-made fresh baked bread and pre-made strawberry jam rose from the infamous corner bakery shop, Boulangerie-Patisserie. There at work were two well-aged, lovable individuals, Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng. Their hands scurried across the finished, white granite countertops as they reached for ingredients or for handmade signs. It was almost time to open at the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery, and the couple worked together silently as a familiar someone lay sleeping upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until her alarm went off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”</span>
  <b>BEEPBEEPBEEPBEE-</b>
  <span>“, the alarm clock screeched, piercing the calm flow of air in Marinette’s room to declare it’s presence. The alarm clock laid screeching on the Lady in Red’s shelf for what seemed like a millenium. Slowly and surely, a pale and flimsy hand reached from the comfort of it’s warm bed paradise up to the distant shelf to turn that damn thing off. Her fingers slowly inched across the thin pink shelf, trying to grasp the item that was causing so much noise. At last, her hand trailed across the alarm clock before fully grasping the thicker object. Half-asleep and about ready to kill someone at that moment, Marinette threw the small alarm clock with enough force to make it soar through her room and land with an even larger thudding noise. A low grumble came from the tired girl’s throat at the sound of impact; then dropping her flimsy arm back to it’s rightful place on the bed. A small red and glowing figure rushed up to her, taking their body and forcefully patting it against Marinette’s cheek in a small hug. Marinette reached her hand up once again to lightly cup this small figure in the palm of her hand.  <br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Marinettteee! You gotta get up! It’s a school morning!” The red figure, or otherwise known as Marinette’s kwami named Tikki, exclaimed in her high-pitched, light voice. Tikki squeezed Marinette’s cheek with a little more force in order to coerce her to wake up completely. The girl merely sighed, rolling over so that she was lying on her back. The kwami continued to bug her, eventually moving from her cheek and flying to sit on top of Marinette’s nose. Her big, night-blue eyes twinkled, fiercely staring at Mariinette’s half-open, lidded sky-blue eyes. Marinette yawned slowly, pushing Tikki with a subtle force so that she would fall across Marinette’s body and down to the cushioned bed. Tikki sighed as the bluenette gradually rose from her place in slumber to a more crouched sitting position, rubbing her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What..time is..it?” Marinette muttered, pausing after her words as if she was still gaining her sense of thought. She rubbed the pads of her fingers to her forehead in an up-down motion as if to wake her up some more. Tikki flew to her face with a glowing red trail following her and stood in the air. She crossed her small, red nub-arms across her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”It’s almost 7:30 in the morning, Marinette! Your school starts in 15 minutes!” Tikki voiced, her words coming out quicker than usual and in a more strained tone. A few seconds had passed before Marinette’s sleepy demeanor was dropped; then replaced with wide eyes and an agaped mouth. She started at Tikki for a second too long before her arms started to flail across her body, her body moving quickly and scrambling to get out of bed to get her stuff together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SHOOT! TIKKI! I have no time!! I gotta go, I gotta g-“, Marinette shouted with a force enough to make her voice crack enough, and continued her mantra to keep herself mentally stable. The calm still air of the morning was long gone. The teen clumsily made her way down the black ladder, her hands fumbling on the bars almost to the point of slipping. As her bare feet finally padded the wooden floor, she practically raced across her unkempt, messy room. She grabbed the handles of her pink dresser and yanked them open, displaying a wide variety of store-bought and handmade clothes. Without much thought to her mind, she grabbed the first two things she saw. In her hands were a baby pink long sleeve shirt and some light washed denim mom jeans. Future Marinette would literally have second-hand-embarrassment from what she wore, but present Marinette didn’t have enough mind space to care. She quickly dressed herself, slapping on the clothing a little too harshly before she made her way to her backpack. She stuffed in her books and IPad before zippering it roughly and slinging it across her shoulders. Tikki flew beside her and gave her a look of disapproval before Marinette just shrugged helplessly. She walked at a fast pace to her mirror and grabbed her pink brush. Within a matter of moments, Marinette’s blue hair was tied into a high ponytail with a pink polka-dot scrunchie. At last, she finished her routine and made her way downstairs swiftly enough to not make her slip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes opened to the new aroma of her kitchen. A small smile graced her face as she looked to her mother, who was currently cooking an omelette or two, with a sense of care. Her mother, Sabine Dupain-Cheng, noticed Marinette’s look and turned her head towards her daughter with a graceful smile. Marinette walked to her mom as her feet skid across the wooden floor. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before she walked across the much wider room and towards the door of the apartment. Her hands worked quickly as she slid on some pink ankle socks onto her feet and then some white Converse high tops. Her thin arm reached to the side of her, aiming for a bookshelf that was placed to the right of her. In that shelf, she reached for a small basket of granola bars before actually grabbing one for herself and unwrapping the thin plastic around it. Her mom peered over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes slightly, looking at the quick girl scurrying around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”Marinette, honey, don’t you want breakfast?” Sabine asked in a questioning, motherly tone. The girl whipped her head around swiftly, ponytail bouncing in the air ever so slightly, and looked at her mom with an open expression. Her eyebrows raised for a moment, gaining her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small smile, Marinette gave a cheesy thumbs up and reached out her arm for extra effect.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>”It’s aaaalll good, mom! I don’t wanna be late for school, so.. I’m gonna go now! Bye, love you!” Marinette emphasized, her tone cheery and loud. She took the blueberry granola bar that was in her pale hand and bit on it, leaving some hanging from her mouth. Her other hand grabbed the metal doorknob and pulled it open with enough force to leave a Marinette-sized amount of room for her to get out. She gave a small, final wave to her mom before ‘skipping’ out of the room. Sabine was left with a confused face as the door shut behind her daughter, and she eventually gave a laugh before going back to cooking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette dashed down the multiple flights of stairs, her feet moving her quicker than she expected. It took probably 99% of bodily effort to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> trip. Reaching the last couple of stairs, she simply jumped the the ground floor with a heavier thud and continued on her way. On the ground floor was the bakery, and Marinette sped through the room almost as fast as light. Her dad, Tom, was kneading some new dough on the countertop before he caught a glimpse of his daughter. Just as Marinette spread her hand out to reach the long, frilled door handle of the shop, her dad stopped her with his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”Have a good day, sweetie! Don’t trip too much!” He greeted, his voice just as loud as Marinette’s was a couple of minutes ago. Her bue eyes met her father’s and smiled. Marinette lifted her hand to give another signature wave before turning her back to her father. She pushed the grandesque, glass shop door and made her way out. As she exited the homey shop, the small bells jingled lightly to signal her absence and she smiled widely. Her footsteps could be heard yards away as she literally sprinted her way to school, praying to the higher gods to hope she wan’t late for the millionth time. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>———————————<br/></span>
  <span>Current Time: </span>
  <em>
    <span>16:23 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That day has been a perfectly perfect average day. Marinette somehow managed to get to school before the warning bell had rung. Though, she was very close to missing the beginning of her first period Physics class. Like always, she had ran into the room with her breaths heaving and her mouth agape from the loss of air. But it was nothing out of the ordinary. Her classes slipped by fairly quickly, and before she knew it, it was time for lunch. For the past year or so, she met with her close friend group (nicknamed the ‘MANA’ squad) which included Adrien, Nino, Alya, and herself. Honestly, she never thought that she would grow as close with them as they did, especially with Adrien. Thankfully, her stutter went mostly away and she was able to talk with Adrien much more freely. The day continued just as smoothly until it was finally over with. Now Marinette was left with her thoughts as she leisurely strolled her way home. Her Converse shoes tapped the ground with every step she took, and her eyes moved from their position on the concrete sidewalk to the scenery in front of her. She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a couple more minutes of walking before she finally landed at the front door of Boulangerie-Patisserie. Through the glass window, she could see the reflection of the glistening and cloudless blue sky above her. It was slightly noisier than the morning as kids started to emerge from school. Distant sounds of kids shouting, some laughing, and excited chatter could be heard from her position. Marinette paused for a brief second, taking in the lovely atmosphere before she reached towards the delicate doorhandle and pulled it open. She took one more step before she heard a very faint crunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” She hummed in a questioning tone. Her eyes fell from the doorhandle and trailed their way down to the round, where she was currently stepping on a white envelope. Marinette hesitantly crouched down to get a closer look. Her hand fell from the handlebar and instead made its way to pick up the envelope from the ground. She held it in her hand, cocking her head slightly as if to pique her curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For me?” She asked herself as her fingers lightly traced over the exquisite calligraphy spelling out ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng’. There was no return address, meaning she didn’t know where this letter dcame from. She stretched her lips into a thin line and blinked a couple times, looking directly at the envelope. A few moments passed, and she finally lifted herself to her feet and made her way inside the store. Without any greetings, she walked up the stairs and into the apartment complex, only thinking about making it to her room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>She opened her room door and closed it within a matter of seconds, making sure no one heard her excitement in her actions. Marinette plopped her signature black backpack down as she scuttled across the hard floor and onto her lounge chaise.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>“Tikki! Come!” Marinette whisper-shouted to her bug friend, desperately wanting her to come over. Tikki emerged from the top pocket of Marinette’s backpack and swiftly flew her way to Marinette’s shoulder, red sparkles following her trail. With her petite body, she sat herself on Marinette’s shoulder and reached her head out to get a better look of what Marinette was holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Without any hesitation, Marinette took her fingers and proceeded to rip open the top of the envelope. Once there was enough space to fit her hand into the envelope, she reached inside and pulled out a nicely-folded white piece of paper. It was folded horizontally three times into a perfectly fit rectangle with her name, once again, written in full-style calligraphy. Marinette’s eyes, along with Tikki’s, curiously gazed at the new-found treasure. Hesitantly, Marinette unfolded the piece of paper to reveal a very long letter. Before reading, her eyes glanced over to the right hand corner, in which a fancy emblem was placed. She knew where this emblem came from, in fact, it was her school’s emblem. Even more curious now, Marinette let her eyes scan over the detailed letter, reading it’s contents carefully. After about a minute or two, Marinette let out a deafening shout, loud enough to let the entire world know her problems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——————————<br/></span>
  <span>Current Time: </span>
  <em>
    <span>16:37</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>       It had been a very, very exhausting day for the blond model boy. He headed to school at his usual time, arriving around 10 minutes before the first bell. He leisurely walked across the courtyard listening to the usual chatter of the morning. Meeting up with his best friend Nino, Adrien headed to his fist class of the day. Compared to the blue nette girl, his classes felt like they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> long. He had to resist the urge to look at the clock every few seconds. Finally, after what felt like years, the lunch bell rang as he was in his Trigonometry class. His eyes lit up with joy as soon as he heard it and proceeded to practically dash out of the room. Adrien headed to his usual place at lunch, taking a seat alongside his friends. He was so grateful to have such caring friends since day one. His long needed lunch break eventually wrapped up and many more boring classes followed. A sign of life came into his face once the final bell rang, ready to leave as soon as possible. This behavior was very unlike him; he often looked forward to school rather than leaving it. But, his “perfect” life had gotten a hold of him once again and was exhausted from the many activities he had to engage in the day prior. All he needed right now was a good nap. Adrien made his way down the front stairs of the school slower than he imagined, and yawned half way through his trek. As per usual, his bodyguard and Nathalie met him in the car and drove home. He lazily laid in the back seat, scrolling through his phone at the latest news to pass time. The car stopped at the front gates of the mansion allowing the blonde to escort himself to his house, and that’s exactly what he did. The car drove away swiftly to it’s usual parking spot as Adrien walked across the long and winding lot to the front doors of the mansion. With no welcome whatsoever by any of the staff, he opened the massive black doors into the house and looked around. Weird. Normally Nathalie should be here right about now. He shrugged it off nonchalantly and continued on his way across the hall and up the stairs to his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>At last, his beloved room. Adrien opened the white sliding door into his massive room, closing it behind him within a matter of seconds. He released a rather large grin as he slid across his room and plopped loudly onto his bed. With a happy sigh, he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes for a brief moment until the sound of his door opening startled him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m incredibly sorry for the delay, Adrien, but I found a letter addressed to you in the mailbox. There’s no return address though, so be mindful when you open it.” Nathalie explained, standing stiffly in his room near where she entered. Adrien heaved his body upwards from his comfortable position to a standing position, then making his way across his room to reach Nathalie. Reaching the female, he took the letter out of her hands and stretched one of his model smiles to her. Nathalie gave a simple nod as thanks and promptly left, leaving Adrien back to his own thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>His eyes almost instinctively trailed to the letter, staring at it with an intense gaze. Maybe it was fan mail? </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I guess I better find out’,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his subconscious voice ringed through all corners of his mind. Adrien flipped the letter over at that moment and tore against the envelope’s seal. His hand swiped the paper leaflet from the envelope and dropped the envelope remains on the ground beside him. Walking away from his stance, he once again walked back to his bed in a sloppy like manner (due to his attention on the letter). Adrien’s body flopped against the cushiony paradise of his bed, laying horizontally across the bed with his back against his covers and his arms outstretched in front of him, looking directly up at the folded letter. His tanned hands meddled with the flaps of the paper before fully opening it. At a first glance, Adrien could tell that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not fan mail. Printed on the paper was a very wordy letter; it felt as if the paper was too small to fit all that the letter had to say. The corner of the letter displayed a very familiar emblem as well as his name neatly typed below the emblem. There was no doubt that this was from his school. But why send him a letter? Thankfully, Adrien was curious enough to read through the long contents of the letter in its entirety. It took a couple of minutes as well as a couple more scans of the letter before his mind processed what he had just read. He abruptly sat up, a mixture of delight and overwhelming shock filling his face. His mouth went agape slightly and his heart quickened with excitement. At last, he was able to process the insane amount of thoughts in his mind to mutter a single word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>——————————————</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Dear Adrien Agreste),</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Françoise Dupont, we ultimately strive to give our students the best ability to learn and prosper. From the careful work of our dedicated teachers to the engagements that our students so expertly design, we all grow from each other and into something even more spectacular. Françoise Dupont has kept this motto for years on end, and it has never set to fail. We want to continue to make this school experience the best for you. But sometimes, we can’t help but to go above and beyond for those cases in which we feel that the students may benefit from. What Françoise Dupont is most known for outside of the realm of Paris is their extravagant trips to enrich the students. These trips have been occurring for many decades now and have always had positive outcomes on the students’ lives. Not only do they enrich the students’ minds, but they also expand their capability of learning from their surroundings. For many Dupont alumni, they can recall how much those trips have personally affected them to this day. And, we are hoping that one day it will do the same for you.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Now, we are pleased to announce that the Françoise Dupont class 2C will be attending a school-administered excursion. This class will take a once in a lifetime trip to their destination to engage in culture and study the lives of those abroad. This excursion-project will be part of your final grade, so it is in your power to provide the best information possible. Thankfully, this will be a partner project. A partner has been administered to you based on a random basis so there is no bias. Partner choices will </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> be disputed. You will find your partner’s name as well as the trip destination at the conclusion of this letter. Your and your partner will be traveling alongside each other and collecting data with each other. Both of you will earn a combined grade. It is imperative that you stick alongside your partner and take notes about the various places that you visit. All other commodities arranged will be covered such as: food, hotel stays, tourist destinations, airfare, and more. The one thing you may dispute are roommates, which you will be able to choose with the usual gender restrictions (no girl/boy roommates). You will receive more information about this trip within the next few weeks. <br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>A down payment of €100 will have to be supplied as an official RSVP to the excursion as well as multiple forms that you will be given in class. We look forward to traveling alongside you and hope that this experience does serve for the best for all of you! We strive to make your learning environment as fun and educational as possible, and we know that will open up horizons for all of you.<br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>With Best Regards,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mme. Bustier and M. Damocles</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Excursion Destination]</span>
  </em>
  <span>: </span>
  <b>The United States of America</b>
</p>
<p><em><span>[Partner]</span></em><span>: </span><b>Adrien Agreste</b> <b>(Marinette Dupain-Cheng)</b></p>
<p>
  <strong>——————————————</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>